1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of loose fill insulation products from mineral fibers.
More specifically, the invention relates to a nodulizing machine for use in an apparatus for making loose fill insulation from mineral fibers. The invention also relates to the apparatus with which the nodulizing machine is used, to a process for using the apparatus, to the use of said apparatus and to products of the use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art loose fill insulation products and methods of making such products involve the expansion of individual pieces of feed stock, which may be, for example perlite or silicate, by means of, for example, heating. As well, the production of loose fill insulation by feeding insulation batting of mineral fibers through hammermills, Forberg mills or shredders is also known.